


¿Me llegarás a perdonar?

by sofia_esquivel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambientada en el presente y pasado, Historia, Inglaterra es tsundere, M/M, Relacion complicada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_esquivel/pseuds/sofia_esquivel
Summary: Juramos que nuestro amor sería eterno. Pero me hiciste daño, tanto que nunca podré volver a amarte como antes. Y yo, en venganza, destruí lo que más querías en el mundo. Sólo fue hasta que te vi sufrir que supe que nunca nos podríamos perdonar. ¿Qué somos ahora? ¿Qué podemos ser después de habernos odiado y amado tanto?..................................................Disclaimer:Los personajes son pertenecientes al anime Hetalia creado por Hidekaz Himaruya y producido por Studio DEEN.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Le doy un sorbo a mi taza de té. En estos momentos lo único que puede tranquilizarme es el cálido líquido con el aroma a bergamota. Debo agradecer que hace más de 100 años el conde Charles Grey descubrió el té que estoy bebiendo. La primera vez que me lo dio a probar estaba teniendo una discusión con la reina Victoria y, después de probarlo, nunca más volví a mostrar un signo de enojo siempre y cuando tuviera mi taza de té a un lado.

Es por eso que en cada maldita reunión de países traigo conmigo mi taza y mi bolsa de té. Mientras los demás países sin clase beben esa carga de cafeína con agua, azúcar y leche, yo muestro mi calma y mi pose de caballero inglés bebiendo discretamente de mi taza una infusión que, aunque nunca lo diré en voz alta, agradezco enormemente a Yao por habérmela dado a probar.

No pude evitar suspirar. Alguien debería de decirle a Ludwig que, a pesar de que estoy agradecido por su intento de producir orden en la reunión, sus gritos algún día me romperán los tímpanos y sus golpes en la mesa la destrozarán. No sé qué es peor, si Alemania a punto de entrar en un ataque de ira o la indiferencia que muestran los demás hacia sus gritos.

Al fin los calló. Desafortunadamente, han pasado veinte minutos desde que comenzamos y aún no se ha discutido nada importante. Debí de haberme traído dos bolsas de té.

—¡Silencio todos! Yo, como héroe de este mundo, propongo que creemos una nueva moneda basada en el dólar. Así Grecia podrá estar a salvo y no tendrán que preocuparse más por el Euro.

¿En serio yo crié a ese idiota? Cada vez que lo veo me doy cuenta del grave error que cometí al haber querido cuidar a ese malagradecido. Después de que me abandonó con su estúpida independencia, todavía esperé a que se desplomara como nación, pues a mis ojos sólo era un niño. Para mi sorpresa y mi gran orgullo, ahora la mayoría de las naciones dependen de él y de su ridículo McDonald’s. 

Le doy otro sorbo al té. A este paso me saldré de la reunión gritando e insultándolos a todos.

Pasó una hora y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia -naturalmente no tengo mucha-. Ahora todo era una discusión de Japón apoyando la idea de un robot gigante de América mientras que Suiza los regaña a los dos. Hubiera pasado por alto esa incongruente pelea de no ser porque mi nombre salió a tema en la discusión.

—¡El robot podría hacer de todo! Podría volar y caer encima del palacio de Westminster, así la reina ya no andaría molestando y podríamos poner al fin un sistema de república federal y no una monarquía.

Escupí el té. Nadie se mente con la reina.

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir, maldito niño emancipado?!

—Vamos, es una gran idea. Ya pasó de moda eso de los reyes. Ya ni poder tienen. Deja de comportarte como un anciano y acepta un nuevo tipo de gobierno.

—No podía escuchar menos de un mocoso que tiene nula idea del gran honor que es ser llamado reino —dije a la vez que me ponía de pie—. Este tema está fuera de lugar. ¡El reinado sigue en Inglaterra como lleva siéndolo desde hace mil años!

—No te enojes Iggy. No te pasaría nada malo. Ve a Francia —me contestó, señalando al hasta ahora callado francés—, él dejó de tener reyes después de su revolución y sigue en pie.

Después de ser convocado, ese idiota amante del vino llegó con su característico aroma a flores y ese acento tan desesperante y tranquilo que tiene. Al de sentir una mano suavemente apoyada en mi hombro, supe que el té ya no podría hacer nada para apaciguarme.

—Me alegra saber que América me toma como ejemplo a seguir. Desde hace tiempo que le he dicho a Arthur que siga mis pasos y deje a un lado a esos tontos reyes suyos.

Como si fuera aceite hirviendo, hice a un lado esa mano blanca. Lo último que necesitaba era una discusión con las dos personas que más odio en mi vida.

—¡Cállate, Francis! No olvidemos que tú fuiste el que manchó la mente de Alfred cuando apenas era un niño con esas tonterías de libertad y de ser una república. 

—¡Yo no era un niño, Inglaterra! Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu hijo.

—Lo eras hasta que este bastardo llegó para alejarte de mí.

—Amor, por favor intenta calmarte, estas sacando temas muy delicados para nosotros.

Como si eso me importara. Yo ya estaba furioso. Después de conocernos tanto tiempo, ya todos deberían de saber que es fácil hacerme enojar, y escuchar a Alfred diciendo que él ya era un adulto y Francis pidiendo que me calmara era ya bastante irritante.

—No me digas que me calme, Francis. ¡Y no me llames amor! ¿Cómo no me voy a enojar si quieren quitar a mis reyes y recordándome cosas como la independencia de este… ¡de este idiota!

—Inglaterra, era broma lo del robot en tu país. Tranquilízate.

No lo escuché, mi cabeza estaba en otro parte, recordando cosas del pasado relacionadas con la independencia. Aún me duele recordar eso, y parece que a Alfred no le importa cómo me siento. Y no sólo él, a nadie le importa lo destrozado que me sentí al perderlo, y todavía Francis me insiste en que no saque a discusión ese tema.

Lo que le dije después sería algo fuera de lugar, algo digno de un “mal día” que sólo empeoró a causa de mi inestable temperamento y mi lengua floja.

—¿Ahora es cuando dices que no saquemos temas delicados? Si mal no recuerdo, cuando ayudaste a Alfred a independizarlo de mí, no pensabas que fuera un tema delicado. ¡Tú sólo estabas buscando venganza!

Todos se habían callado y se nos quedaban viendo a nosotros tres. No creyeron que una reunión iba a terminar de esta manera. Era cierto que estábamos hablando de cosas dolorosas, no exactamente por la independencia de Estados Unidos, sino por temas que tanto Francis como yo juramos nunca volver a tocar, y que ahora, por nuestro descuido, estaban saliendo a la luz y trayendo recuerdos ya olvidados.

Francis, al escuchar la palabra venganza, se me quedó viendo de tal manera que supe que había cometido un error. Por culpa de mi arranque, ahora era él quien estaba enojado, y yo, arrepentido, con ganas de regresar el tiempo a hace cinco minutos y decirme a mí mismo que debía de guardar la calma. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Francis, no es lo que quise decir. Yo… estaba enojado por lo que dijo Alfred.

—¿Venganza, Arthur? ¿Dices que lo que yo hice fue venganza? Creo que de todos nosotros nadie conoce mejor esa palabra que tú. Nadie de los de aquí ha sido capaz de lo que tu me hiciste por esa estúpida venganza. Gracias por recordarme que tú me quitaste lo más importante en mi vida.

Salió de la sala. Hubiera preferido que mil dagas me hubieran atravesado, hubiera preferido que Alfred quitara a mis reyes, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa con tal de no ver esa mirada de odio y dolor en esos ojos azules normalmente alegres y seductores. Una sensación ya olvidada resurgió en mí, cuando hubiera dado mi vida con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Soy una persona muy orgullosa y siempre aparento que nada me puede herir, pero Francis es la única persona que conozco que puede lograrlo. En estos momentos no soportaba la mirada de todos sobre mí.

Me dirigí a mi asiento y comencé a recoger mis cosas sin ver nada que no fueran mis papeles. Ya estaba pasando por demasiada vergüenza como para que los demás vieran mis ojos llorosos.

Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, o más bien, nadie sabía qué decir para calmar el ambiente. Sólo el sonido de unos pasos que se me acercaban era lo único que rompía ese silencio tortuoso. 

Era Alfred. Lo conozco desde bebé como para saber que de él es el sonido de los pasos, pero en estos momentos no quiero que nadie me hable. Recojo mis cosas lo más rápido que puedo, sin orden. Quiero salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

—Espera.

Era la voz de España deteniendo a Alfred. Quizá era porque habíamos sido grandes enemigos hace siglos, pero ese español era de las pocas personas que me atrevo a decir que realmente me conoce. Le agradezco internamente que haya detenido a Alfred, ya que, con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, hubiera sido muy difícil poder fingir el estado de calma y orgullo que tanto me caracteriza.

No me fijé en los demás, apenas acabé de recoger todo salí corriendo del lugar. No quería consuelos, ni regaños o reclamos, lo único que quería no lo podría lograr jamás.

Salí corriendo, y no precisamente a buscar a Francis. Aunque hubiera logrado encontrarlo, no habría sabido qué decirle, no después de haberle recordado cosas tan dolorosas.

Me subí al carro, sin saber cuál sería mi destino. No quería ir a mi hogar, pues estar encerrado siempre me hacía sentir peor.

Anduve por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, cansándome más del sonido de los carros y la gente. Tenía que salir de la ciudad.

Me alegro de que la reunión hubiera sido en Swaffham, pues saliendo de la ciudad tenía acceso a grandes campos que no se verían en lugares como Londres. Así que continué manejando hasta llegar al campo abierto, donde no había más que árboles y césped, nada de gente hablando ni de música proveniente de las tiendas. Habría puro silencio en ese lugar de no ser por el movimiento de las hojas y el canto de algún pájaro.

Caminé hasta sentarme debajo de un árbol. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, al haberme criado en bosques y valles, era natural que siempre volviera a ellos. Son el único lugar donde me puedo sentir realmente tranquilo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no era así. Aunque me relajaba estar bajo la fresca sombra de aquél árbol, en mi interior aún sentía esa opresión, la opresión que sólo siento cuando hay culpa en mi conciencia. 

Intentaba convencerme de que no debía de sentir culpa, de que todo había sido causado por las incongruencias de Alfred y la presencia de Francis. Pero apenas me aseguraba que no había razón por la cual sentirme así, entonces esos ojos azules, acusadores y llenos de resentimiento aparecían en mi mente como si estuviera viéndolos directamente, recordándome que yo tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido en la junta y de lo que había sucedido hace ya tanto tiempo.

Sé que, aunque pasen mil años, Francis nunca me perdonará. Lo sé porque yo tampoco podré perdonar las cosas que me ha hecho. No sé si han sido peores o no, pero sé que nos hemos hecho tanto daño entre nosotros que el término amistad no es lo que realmente caracteriza a nuestra relación.

Lo medité un poco. Después de habernos hecho tanto daño, ¿cómo es posible que nos sigamos hablando? 

La respuesta me vino como un rayo de luz en un día nublado. 

No siempre nos hemos odiado. Aunque a las naciones más jóvenes les cueste trabajo entenderlo, la verdad es que entre los dos hubo ese amor que sólo se ha visto reflejado en la novela de Romeo y Julieta. Ese amor tan típico de los adolescentes que, por desgracia, les tocó a dos personas que no sólo eran jóvenes, sino dos reinos que tenían sus sentimientos a flor de pie y que creyeron que los finales felices sí existían.

¡Cómo amé a Francis! Recuerdo esos días en los que no pensar en él era algo imposible, y me atrevo a decir que él sentía lo mismo hacia mí. Hice todo por él, hasta convertir a mi corte en una corte francesa. Tenía reinas de Francia y el idioma oficial del reino era el francés; todo eso hacía por amor a esa nación que me enloquecía con su dulce aroma y esa voz tan pasional.

Me empecé a quedar dormido, tranquilizándome al recordar esas cosas que ya habían quedado tan guardadas al punto de casi desaparecer. Aún recuerdo, me dije. Todavía puedo llegar a sentir esos brazos abrazándome y esos labios susurrándome palabras de amor.

Todo se estaba volviendo tan pacífico, regresando a esos antiguos días y dejando a un lado la pesadez de la modernidad, dejando a un lado las reuniones sobre economía, sobre tecnología, y principalmente, haciendo a un lado la reunión del día de hoy.

Tuve un sueño pacífico, en donde viejos recuerdos aparecieron como una película. Regresé a una época en donde el odio y el desprecio no estaban en mi vocabulario, en donde todo parecía ser próspero y duradero. En donde Francis y yo éramos sólo dos enamorados que creían en el amor eterno.


	2. Chapter 2

5 de enero de 1066

El rey Eduardo III murió sin dejar herederos. Ahora estoy en un dilema, pues sólo hay dos personas que pueden gobernar el recién restaurado reino. Por un lado, está Harold, pariente del antiguo rey y, según mi opinión, un salvaje. Por otro lado, está Guillermo, un francés.

No lo diré en voz alta, pero yo deseo que Guillermo sea ahora el rey. Aunque, diciendo eso, estaría traicionando a mi gente. Mi pueblo son los anglo-sajones, y yo lo único en lo que pienso es que un francés nos venga a gobernar.

La razón es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de la representación de Francia. Lo es todo para mí. Cada vez que lo veo el corazón me da un brinco, cada vez que acaricia una de mis mejillas me siento al borde del desmayo, cuando habla con alguien más siento un ataque de celos y cuando me sonríe y lo veo sonrojarse, entonces creo que mi vida al fin está completa.

Siento el corazón latir rápidamente. Estoy en la costa, esperando el barco que llegará con Francis. A los dos nos concierne demasiado saber quién será ahora el rey en Inglaterra, pues puede que ahora Francis y yo debamos incluso vivir juntos.

La simple idea casi me provoca gritar de la emoción. Debo de controlarme, ya que yo no debería de ser partidario ni de Harold o de Guillermo para que sean reyes. Pero es tan difícil. Jamás me había sentido así por alguien. Creí saber lo que era amar a una persona, pero me di cuenta de que sólo era cariño. Lo que antes sentía no se compara en nada a lo de ahora. Sé que si Francis no permanece a mi lado por siempre, seguramente moriré de tristeza.

Ya que bajó del barco, lo veo caminar hacia mí, con su sonrisa despreocupada y sus ojos azules viéndome fijamente. ¿Es que acaso hay alguien más perfecto que él?

—Vaya Inglaterra, al parecer ya no intentaste dejarte el cabello largo. No importa lo que hagas, ningún peinado te queda bien.

—¡Cállate, idiota! Si yo quisiera, podría verme incluso mejor que tú.

No soy el tipo de persona que actúa como enamorado perdido, o al menos no todavía. Cuando estoy enfrente de Francis me comporto como si lo odiara, pero sólo es porque él me molesta todo el tiempo por cualquier tontería. No nos odiamos, aunque hay que admitir que es divertido pelear así de vez en cuando.

Fuimos a una ciudad llamada Winchester. Normalmente iríamos a algún palacio en Londres, pero por la falta de rey necesitamos alojarlos en otra parte; al menos hasta que todo esto quede arreglado.

Estaba nervioso, pues los dos nos quedaríamos en las habitaciones del palacio, y hace mucho que no nos quedábamos solos tanto tiempo. Bueno, la última vez que nos vimos yo juraría que no estaba enamorado de él, y ahora las cosas son diferentes.

—¿Quién lo imaginaría? Un duque normando está buscando el trono de Inglaterra. ¿No te preocupa que inicie una nueva invasión a tu preciada isla?

—Yo no debo de meterme en esos asuntos, Francia. La gente no quiere a un francés aquí, pero si gana la batalla en el sur, no habrá de otra más que aceptarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Estábamos solos en el comedor, simplemente platicando como los amigos que éramos. Intentaba actuar natural, pero Francis se tomaba muchas libertades conmigo, como jugar con mi cabello mientras me hablaba de la guerra que estaba por venir. Se que por fuera me veía calmado y no mostraba importancia por las muestras de afecto de ese francés, pero por adentro la historia era muy distinta.

—Tú, Arthur. A mí me interesa saber lo que tú piensas.

Que me llamara por mi nombre hizo que me sonrojara. Cuando éramos pueblos sin nombre era normal que lo hiciéramos. Ahora que somos reinos, raramente nos llamamos como si fuéramos humanos normales. Francis me dice Arthur sólo cuando estamos solos o cuando intenta actuar como hombre seductor, aunque aún tenga la apariencia de alguien de quince años.

—Sabes que no podemos opinar de esto. Además, a mí de da igual lo que suceda.

Lo tenía muy cerca. Podía percibir su aroma. Él siempre huele a flores, a su preciada flor de Lis. Me apena pensar que quizá y yo siempre huelo a humedad, a tierra mojada y a agua salada del mar.

—Estamos solos. Sé que de esos dos humanos que se matarán por ser reyes tú tienes uno favorito. Dime quién es.

Odio cuando me ve a los ojos, pues nunca puedo negarle nada al tener su mirada tan fija y dulce en mí. Es como si me hipnotizara.

—Guillermo... Quiero que él sea el nuevo rey de Inglaterra.

– ¡Lo sabía! No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces. Los dos pensamos igual en esto.

No sé cómo pasó. Por un instante sentí una inmensa felicidad cuando vi la sonrisa de Francis en sus labios rosados, y luego... y luego esos labios estaban sobre los míos.

Creo que si un relámpago me hubiera caído encima habría sentido exactamente lo mismo que siento en estos momentos. No podía pensar, no podía moverme, ni siquiera entendía el hecho de que Francis, la persona por la que sería capaz de darlo todo, estaba besándome.

—Arthur, yo lo sé. ¡Tendremos a Guillermo de rey! Tú lo quieres y yo también, y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo que queramos. ¡Te quiero! Necesito tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo que pueda y sé que tú sientes lo mismo hacia mí.

Me sentía idiota. No se si de repente Francis estaba hablando muy rápido o yo estaba pensando muy lento. Cada cosa que decía me costaba trabajo entenderla, o más bien, no podía creerla. Estoy seguro de que Francis me estaba diciendo que también me quería tanto como yo a él, y que los dos podríamos ser realmente felices juntos.

Reí, y no exactamente por las cosas que me decía o por y sus manos siendo agitadas por la emoción mientras hablaba, sino porque estaba realmente feliz, tan feliz como nunca lo había estado.

Me tomó de las mejillas y de nuevo me besó, ahora ya moviendo sus labios al compas de los míos. Me dio mucha pena descubrir que su forma de besar era lenta y experta, y que la mía era bastante torpe e inocente. Los celos no tardaron en salir, pues pensé en cuántas personas debió de haber besado para poder ser tan hábil en eso.

Pero ese asunto no importaba ahora. Lo único que importaba es que seguramente era la persona más feliz en todo el mundo.

Tal vez ese día murió uno de los reyes más grandes que he tenido hasta ahora, pero al sentir la lengua de Francis buscar la mía e introduciéndose en mi boca, olvidé por completo todo. ¿Qué importaba un tonto rey? ¿Qué importaba que ganara Guillermo? ¿Qué importaba todo eso si ahora tenía a Francis conmigo, tal vez para siempre?

Era un joven tonto. Tenía ya cientos de años de vida, pero aún así, física y mentalmente, era como un humano, un humano que estaba dejando su infancia y creía que el amor y la felicidad era algo fácil y eterno.

Tenía mucho que aprender.

14 de octubre de 1066

Tenía miedo, y había razones para tenerlo. Era un catorce de octubre. He vivido cientos de esos días, pero éste sería uno que sé que recordaría por el resto de mi vida.

Harold y Guillermo se enfrentarán. El destino de Inglaterra depende de esta batalla.

—Arthur, intenta calmarte. No hay posibilidad de que Guillermo pierda.

Desde que en enero Francis me dijo cuánto me quería, no nos hemos separado. Estamos juntos de un lado a otro, a pesar de que Harold es rey y Guillermo apenas le atacará. A mí en lo personal no me importa que el rey Harold me grite y me diga que me aleje de todo lo francés que hay a mi alrededor. Sé a lo que me enfrento por querer estar con Francis, y en ningún momento me he arrepentido de eso.

—¡Ya sé! Me lo has dicho millones de veces. El cometa... el cometa... ¡Sé que todos vieron el cometa y aún así la espera me está matando!

Somos supersticiosos, toda Europa lo es en estos tiempos. Hace un mes un cometa cruzó el cielo y la gente dice que eso pasa cuando un acontecimiento importante va a suceder.

El único acontecimiento importante es la batalla entre Guillermo y Harold, y como éste último engañó hace poco al primero con una promesa que no cumplió, pues ahora todos creen que los astros van a castigar a Harold y dejarán que Guillermo se convierta en rey. Realmente espero que esa tonta superstición sea cierta. Francis la cree, pero aún así yo estoy todos los días esperando a que llegue la noticia de cuál de los dos murió.

Al parecer está en la naturaleza de los sajones hacerle promesas a los franceses. Harold le prometió ayuda a Guillermo, y cuando se hizo rey se olvidó de su juramento. Ahora Guillermo viene a arrebatarle el trono. Y yo... podría decirse que también hice una promesa con Francis, una que depende del resultado de esta última batalla.

Francis no es de los que demuestra su amor únicamente besando y abrazando. Él es mayor que yo, no sólo físicamente sino también temporalmente, y sé que si de amor se trata, él sabe mucho más.

Él se crió en Europa, y por lo tanto, ha tenido relación con muchos más reinos que yo, y no dudo que haya aprovechado esas "alianzas" que parecían más matrimonios que otras cosas. Por lo tanto, para Francis hablar de cosas como la pasión y el sexo era algo de lo más común. Pero yo, que me crié en una isla y sin bastante contacto más que con germanos y vikingos, no he tenido la oportunidad de saber realmente lo que es dedicarse a divertirse con tu pareja y dejarte llevar sólo porque ahora son "aliados" y tienen que disfrutar el tiempo que deben pasar juntos.

No es que no quiera hacerlo con Francis. No es el miedo a actuar como un inexperto y un niño asustado ante estas cosas. Es que para mí esto no es un juego. Quiero que nuestra relación sea seria y no sólo una tonta alianza que terminara cuando los reyes mueran quizá dentro de unos diez años –que para nosotros no es nada de tiempo–. Yo lo que quiero es que, si llego a darle la máxima muestra de amor a Francis, sea porque realmente vamos a durar juntos mucho tiempo, y que realmente sea por amor que vayamos a acostarnos juntos.

A pesar del enojo de Francis, le dije que no pasaríamos de los besos y caricias a menos de que Guillermo ganara la guerra y fuera proclamado rey de Inglaterra.

Los meses han pasado y hemos cumplido nuestra palabra. Pero el tiempo pasa y temo que Harold gane la guerra y ahora sí me tengan que separar de quien entonces será mi enemigo.

La batalla será en el sur de Inglaterra, en Hastings, y nosotros no nos encontramos muy lejos de ahí, por lo que enterarnos de las noticias de la batalla no nos llevará más que, con suerte, un día.

Francis y yo estábamos jugando con una baraja de cartas. En estos tiempos no había mejor cosa que hacer cuando sólo había que esperar noticias. Ninguno de los dos lo decía, pero estábamos igual de tensos por saber el resultado de la batalla.

Cuando un soldado entró corriendo y gritando al palacio, supimos que ya todo esto había acabado. Guillermo había ganado la batalla, dándole muerte al último miembro de la nobleza sajona en Inglaterra y acabando con el poder que habían logrando mantener durante cuatro siglos. Después de la coronación, Inglaterra pertenecería a las tierras del ducado de Normandía en Francia.

Admito que me deprimí un poco. A fin de cuentas, el nombre de Inglaterra fue gracias a los sajones, y de no ser por ellos, los vikingos nos habrían destruido hace mucho. Francis sabe que la primer persona por la que sentí "amor" fue por Sajonia, y que duré unido a él por varios años.

Pero todo eso es el pasado. No me importa lo que sentí por otros ni lo que me dieron. Ahora lo que importa es que Francis y yo vamos a estar juntos, igual que un matrimonio, y sé que él está igual de feliz que yo por eso.

No fuimos a escuchar las noticias ni a saber cómo fue la batalla. Ya nos enteraríamos de eso después.

Francis me abrazó. Los dos reíamos como niños pequeños. Me tomó de las mejillas e hizo que lo viera a los ojos. Su mirada era de ternura, y me alegraba saber que yo era lo más importante en su vida en esos momentos. También había algo más, pues sus labios mostraban una sonrisa bastante traviesa.

—Me prometiste algo si Guillermo ganaba, Arthur. ¿Piensas romper tu promesa como los hizo el ya muerto rey Harold?

Solté un risa un poco nerviosa y bajé la mirada. ¡Por supuesto que no había olvidado la promesa! Parte de mi nerviosismo era por tener que cumplirla.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo guié a una de las habitaciones del palacio. En estos momentos las criadas, los cocineros, los pajes y la gente importante estarían reunidas con el soldado, escuchando todo sobre la victoria de Guillermo. Nosotros teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer, y nadie nos interrumpiría ahora.

Entramos riendo y jugando, como dos tontos enamorados –y lo éramos–. Francis cerró la puerta y luego me cargó de la cintura, tumbándome en la cama. No dejó ni recargarme sobre mis codos cuando se puso encima de mí, posando su frente sobre la mía y teniendo como campo visual únicamente sus ojos. El corazón me latía rápidamente. Había un poco de miedo de mi parte, pero también estaba ansioso y emocionado.

—Arthur...

Me confundió un poco su seriedad. Temía que se estuviera arrepintiendo y me dijera que sólo quería los territorios de Inglaterra y nada más. A pesar de su comportamiento de enamorado, aún temía que todo fuera una fantasía mía, un sueño del que, cuando me despertara, me haría desdichado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Mi voz era un susurro. Tenía miedo de las ideas que cruzaban mi cabeza.

—¿Es la primera vez que... estás con alguien así?

¿Era eso? Me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar por el suspenso. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por mis temores.

—Pues no. ¿No crees que estuve demasiado tiempo con Sajonia como para habernos comportado cual sacerdotes castos?

Vi una chispa de celos en la mirada de Francis. No dirá nada, él no tiene derecho a quejarse, pues aunque yo estuve con Sajonia largo tiempo, él estuvo con media Europa. Si alguien debería de estar mostrando celos en estos momentos debería de ser yo.

—Sólo preguntaba. No quisiera que, tú sabes, fuera demasiado rudo contigo y tú ni siquiera hayas estado con alguien.

—No es mi primera vez. Aunque, debo de admitir que me siento más nervioso que cuando lo fue.

Desvié la mirada por la vergüenza. A pesar de que ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos hacia el otro, me daba mucha pena decirle a Francis cuánto lo amaba.

Se levantó un poco y tomó una de mis manos, guiándola hacia su pecho. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando pude sentir el suyo latir rápidamente a través de su ropa. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Los dos éramos unos enamorados a punto de dejar soltar toda la pasión que habíamos guardado durante largo tiempo.

—Supongo que ya no hay nada más que decir —dije, sonriéndole abiertamente y pasando mi mano por debajo de su camisa, viendo como Francis se sonrojaba tanto como yo.

—Supongo que no.

Nos besamos rápidamente, queriendo recorrer cada rincón que pudiéramos de la boca del otro, soltando gemidos que muchas veces se perdían entre nuestros labios, sacando la lengua y buscando a la otra desesperadamente, a veces viéndonos a los ojos y otras cerrándolos, dejándonos llevar sólo por el tacto.

Intentábamos quitarle la ropa al otro, a veces riendo porque parecía mucha nuestra prisa por hacerlo, sintiendo ligeras cosquillas cuando una mano cruzaba por la espalda o las piernas ya desnudas. Soltaba suspiros cuando sentía los labios de Francis en mi cuello, recorriéndolo en toda su extensión y besando mi mandíbula y orejas. Parecía que no quería dejar una parte mía sin besar, sin marcar como de su propiedad. Me dejaba hacer. A fin de cuentas, no sólo todo el territorio de Inglaterra era ahora francés, sino también la representación de dicho reino estaba siendo ahora propiedad de Francis.

Lo tomé de los hombros y lo volteé, quedando ahora yo encima de él. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y apenas estábamos comenzando.

Me sentía un inexperto, pues Francis me hacía sentir descargas en donde fuera que tocaba, y la verdad no hacía gran cosa. Parecía como si pudiera adivinar qué es lo que mi cuerpo quiere. En cambio yo, no tenía ni idea de dónde tocarlo para hacerlo sentir bien, ni de qué era lo que le gustaba. Me estaba dando cuenta de que había muy pocas cosas que sabía de él en cuanto al sexo.

A pesar de mi inseguridad de hacer mal todo, me dejé llevar y hice cosas parecidas a las de él. Besé su cuello y hundí mis manos en su cabello rubio, el cual siempre envidié por ser tan sedoso y suave al taco; el mío era tieso y rebelde. Veía que no le desagradaba lo que hacía, pues escuchaba sus suspiros que me volvían loco.

Ya que no tenía nada puesto en la parte superior, descendí por su pecho, sintiendo cómo se tensaba al pasar por su abdomen y escucharlo reír ligeramente. Sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros, haciendo presión cuando mis besos bajaron hasta donde comenzaba su pantalón.

—Arthur...

Subí la mirada. Francis no tenía ni idea de cuánto me deleitaba escuchar su voz tan excitada, casi queriéndome hacer gemir con simplemente escucharla.

Bruscamente se sentó y me volvió a dejar recostado. Sin que yo lo ayudara, desabrochó torpemente el cordón que ataba su pantalón, quizá ya demasiado desesperado por quitárselo.

Cuando lo vi desnudo completamente, me sonrojé como nunca antes. Sí sabía lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no fue hasta que lo vi ensalivar sus dedos y colocarse encima de mí que supe realmente que Francis estaba a punto de ser uno conmigo.

Como él lo dijo, estaba siendo algo brusco conmigo, pero supongo que era por la ansiedad que ambos teníamos de ya hacer esto y dejar a un lado los juegos. Nuestros miembros pedían atención, y acariciarnos el cabello o besarnos ya no era algo primordial para nosotros.

Sentía meter y sacar los dedos de Francis de mi interior. Era una sensación que, aunque no era desconocida, sí era bastante extraña por no ser de la persona a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Saber que era Francis el que estaba preparándome para penetrarme hacia que me excitara todavía más.

Sacó sus dedos y abrió mis piernas, colocándose entre ellas, tomando su pene con una mano y colocándolo justo en mi entrada. Me dio un vuelco el corazón escucharlo jadear con su respiración agitada. Saber que era yo el que lo ponía así era mi mayor felicidad en esos momentos.

Entró directamente y con fuerza, haciendo que un punzante dolor me recorriera desde mis piernas hasta mi columna. Sé que le dije a Francis que no era mi primera vez pero, ¿qué no entendía que hace mucho tiempo que no hacía esto? Dejé de vivir con Sajonia hace ya muchos años y, a diferencia de él, no anduve de un lado a otro abriendo mis piernas a ver con quién me revolcaba.

Me hizo enojar un poco. Sin embargo, todo esa súbita necesidad de apartarlo desapareció cuando acarició suavemente una de mis mejillas y buscó mis labios con los suyos, dándome un beso tan suave y delicado que de nuevo recordé por qué lo amaba.

Coloqué mis manos en su espalda, buscando de qué sujetarme. Mis gemidos fueron acallados con sus labios cuando empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. No lo hacía lento, pero aún así sé que se estaba conteniendo por no actuar como un animal en celo.

En la habitación se escuchaban únicamente nuestros gemidos. Francis sujetaba fuertemente las sábanas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra me acariciaba donde fuera que encontrara piel mía. Parecía que quería hacer de todo al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera estar seguro de que realmente era yo con quien estaba haciendo esto y no una persona cualquiera que al día siguiente lo dejaría.

Mis manos dejaban marcas en su espalda. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto placer como ese día. Ahora entiendo que no es lo mismo acostarte con una persona a la que crees amar, que acostarte con la persona a la que realmente amas. Todo me hacía sentir que iba a morir en ese momento de puro placer. Su calor, su voz diciendo mi nombre y cuánto me amaba, su piel y el sudor, su cabello rozando mi cara, su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi interior rápidamente; todo lo podía sentir. Era como si en ese mundo solamente estuviéramos él y yo.

Los sonidos salían inconscientemente de mi boca, sintiéndome un poco sordo, pues estaba seguro de que estaba gritando más fuerte de lo que yo me escuchaba. Pero mis sentidos estaban fallando, o quizá todo se concentraba en llegar ya al final.

No sé si dije su nombre, no sé si grité que lo quería, pero sé que de repente todo fue como una explosión en mi interior, y que con Francis fue igual, pues me abrazó fuertemente y hundió su cara en mi cuello, dejándose caer cuando por fin soltó un líquido caliente en mi interior que me hizo soltar un ligero jadeo.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos sudados, que las sábanas estaban arrugadas a nuestro alrededor y que nuestra respiración era como si hubiéramos corrido kilómetros sin descansar. Me avergoncé al pesar qué si alguien pasó por la habitación, seguramente me escuchó decir incoherencias y gemir pidiendo que Francis fuera más rápido y entrara más en mí.

Ya me preocuparía de eso después. Ahora tenía a Francis abrazado a mí, como un niño pequeño que busca cariño para poder dormir.

Su piel brillaba por el sudor y sus mejillas se veían todavía rojas. Por su edad todavía tenía cierto aire femenino en él, haciéndome pensar que no había nada más hermoso y perfecto. Sé que no soy como él. Mis piel no se ve tan tersa y luminosa y mi cabello es un desastre. Aún así, estoy seguro de que Francis también diría que soy lo más perfecto que hay en su mundo.

Acaricio su cabello y beso su frente. Se ha quedado dormido, abrazándome como si creyera que voy a escapar en cualquier momento.

El sueño me está matando y hay tanta tranquilidad en mí que no me cuesta nada quedarle dormido, también abrazando a Francis.

El 14 de octubre de 1066 fue el día más perfecto de toda mi vida. Quizá debí de haberlo disfrutado todavía más. Un día así jamás volvería a repetirse.

Desperté. Más que un sueño fue un recuerdo. Ya no estoy en la Edad Media, ya no hay un tal rey Guillermo ni existe el ducado de Normandía.

Con pesadez, me levanté del suelo. Soñar con algo tan hermoso y luego levantarse y darse cuenta de que la realidad es otra hace que la cabeza empiece a punzarme.

Noté de que mis mejillas estaban húmedas. Al darme cuenta de que jamás en mi vida volveré a dormir así con Francis hizo que comenzara a llorar. Pero ya no soy un niño, las lágrimas salen, pero ya no voy a buscar a nadie para consolarme.

Me odio tanto como odio a Francis, porque sé que es mi culpa que esos días de felicidad haya acabado para siempre.

Suelto un largo suspiro antes de levantarme. Camino automáticamente hacia el carro, dejando que mis pies me lleven. El cielo se está nublando mucho y será mejor que llegue a casa antes de que empeore el clima.

No sé cómo fue que llegué a la casa. Miles de recuerdos invadían mi mente. Recuerdos recientes y recuerdos tan viejos que me sorprende que aún estén ahí.

Escucho a las sirvientas darme la bienvenida. No les presto atención. Siento un terrible dolor en mi pecho.

Me encierro en mi habitación. La veo fría y oscura. Me dejo caer sobre la cama dándome cuenta de que no hay ningún joven rubio buscando mi cuerpo para abrazarlo y quedarse dormido sintiendo mi calor.

—Es mi culpa —digo en voz alta sin siquiera pensarlo. Todo me duele—. Si no la hubiera matado...

Abro los ojos de golpe. Mi corazón late rápido, asustado, dándome cuenta de llegué muy lejos esa vez.

—Te quité lo único que amabas. Maté una parte de ti ese día.

Ya no había más recuerdos de la época del rey Guillermo. Habían otros, unos más difíciles de recordar por el dolor que me traían, pero era necesario que volvieran.


	3. Chapter 3

1 de agosto de 1137

Mi respiración era acelerada, podía sentir gotas de sudor recorrer mi frente y mi espalda. Eran reacciones de mi cuerpo que demostraban el gran placer que me invadía el tener esas manos agarradas fuertemente de mis caderas y el miembro de mi amado Arthur entrando y saliendo, mientras sus gemidos, suaves y de voz dulce se mezclaban con los míos.

Era un día bastante caluroso, y al estar los dos en una villa en Normandía, no pudimos evitar dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos y terminar tendidos en la hierba, como si fuéramos simples campesinos, y hacernos el amor hasta quedar tan exhaustos que no pudiéramos ni respirar.

Grité sin que me importara si los guardias que venían con nosotros nos escuchaban. La verdad es que dudo mucho que lo hayan hecho. Como niños pequeños haciendo una travesura, Arthur y yo nos habíamos escapado, sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de ver por dónde nos fuimos.

Así que ahora no sabíamos dónde estábamos. Pero poco nos importaba eso, sólo sabíamos que había bellas flores que nos inundaban con su aroma y suave hierba que tocaban mis manos y mis rodillas. El calor era insoportable y no sabía si era porque estábamos en agosto o porque Arthur se estaba comportando tan lujurioso conmigo. Con el pasar de los años y de las tantas veces que tuvimos sexo, descubrimos que Arthur podía ser tan pasional como yo en esto de tomar el cuerpo del otro y ser uno solo.

Ahora que Arthur entraba y salía de mí tan insistentemente, buscando entrar por completo, salir, y volver a entrar con fuertes estocadas, me hacía entender que agradecía enormemente el placer que le había enseñado yo a tener. Claro que yo aceptaba ese agradecimiento sin dudarlo un instante.

Se corrió dentro de mí, abrazándose a mi cintura y escuché su respiración entrecortada muy cerca de mi oído, diciendo mi nombre entre suspiros.

Salió de mí y me tumbó sobre el pasto. Con su mano tomó mi miembro y lo sujetó con fuerza, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Buscó mis labios y yo los suyos. Mis gemidos eran acallados con su lengua, que se retorcía con la mía.

Terminé viniéndome en su mano. Los dos, desnudos, nos recostamos viendo hacia el cielo, regulando nuestras respiraciones, dejando que el sol nos bañara y viendo las nubes pasar lentamente.

—Tenemos que regresar.

Solté un quejido. Lo último que quería era irme de ese lugar, pero para mi mala suerte, Arthur tenía razón.

No estábamos en Normandía sólo porque quisiéramos ir a una villa perdida a la mitad de la nada. Este pequeño momento de paz que teníamos no se comparaba en nada a lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo entre nuestros reinos.

Sentía lástima por Arthur, y sabía que en cierto modo yo tenía algo de culpa por lo que sucedía.

Inglaterra estaba en guerra civil. Al inicio todo fue sencillo. Normandía, un ducado de Francia, gobernaba Inglaterra. Desafortunadamente, como toda persona, el rey murió, y sus hijos se pelearon, ya fuera por el ducado de Normandía o por el reino de Inglaterra.

No lo decimos en voz alta, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que Inglaterra no es un reino muy rico y que un simple ducado en Francia tiene más poder que todo esa isla. Aún así, los ambiciosos de la nobleza se están peleado por ambas tierras. Y tiene sentido, ¿para que tener un territorio si puedes tener dos? De esa forma, primos y sobrinos están peleando por estos dos lugares.

A mí no me afecta mucho. Mi rey, Luis VI, murió hoy, y su hijo, Luis VII, no tiene mucho interés en los problemas que no tengan que ver con París (mi capital) y con relaciones con el resto de Europa.

Odio a Luis. A él no le importa que Arthur se sienta enfermo algunas veces porque su reino está en guerra, pero a mí sí. ¡Se supone que Francia debe de proteger a Inglaterra!

Mientras veía a Arthur vestirse, notaba su cuerpo delgado, ya con cicatrices en una piel tan joven. Supe que si mi rey no hacía nada por defender a Inglaterra, yo sí lo haría. No me importa que esté tomando decisiones fuera del reino. Yo empecé esta relación y yo la mantendré.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur, a petición mía, se quedó en Normandía. No nos pareció a ninguno de los dos y tuvimos que tener sexo toda una noche para saciar nuestra necesidad del otro. No nos veríamos en varios meses seguramente.

Yo no estaba nervioso. ¡Yo soy Francia! Llevo viviendo más que cualquier rey y he visto nacer y morir a cada uno de los seis Luises que han gobernado mis tierras. Ningún niño va a decirme cómo debe de ser mi relación con Inglaterra.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Entro a la corte hecho una fiera. Ahí, sentado en su estúpido trono, esta Luis, así que me encamino a paso decidido, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dándole un beso no muy agraciado a su anillo en el dedo. Me enoja más tener que ser yo quien se inclina ante el rey y no él ante mí.

—¿Qué pasa Francia? Poco te falta por escupirme fuego.

Al menos su padre era más respetuoso conmigo, pero éste estúpido jovencito no tiene ni la más mínima educación y decencia al hablarme.

—¡No hará nada por Inglaterra! Ese reino es ahora parte del nuestro y nos tenemos que quedar aquí sentados viendo cómo se destruye a sí mismo. Me niego a permitir eso..., su alteza.

Desafortunadamente para mí, a pesar de ser la representación del reino, sigo siendo inferior al rey y debo de hablarle con el poco respeto que mi ira me permite decir.

—Corrección Francia, Inglaterra es del ducado de Normandía. No me hace falta recordarte que no somos un reino unido todavía. Tu deber es aquí, en París, no metiéndote en los dilemas de los ducados y condados.

Nos quedamos en silencio. El resto de la corte nos veía. ¿Y a mí eso qué me importaba? Yo quiero ayuda para Arthur y la voy a conseguir.

—Por cierto, Francia, hablando de unión entre reinos, te recuerdo que debes quedarte para la ceremonia. Mi casamiento con Leonor de Aquitania es en unos días y tú debes estar presente.

Yo ya sabía eso. Su padre me lo dijo antes de morir.

Francia era un reino, pero estaba formado por ducados y condados muy poderosos. Si París se unía a Aquitania, uno de los ducados más poderosos de toda Europa, ubicado al sur de Francia, nos haríamos más poderosos para dominar a los otros ducados, entre ellos, Normandía.

—Estaré presente..., su alteza —La última palabra fue cargada de veneno.

—Eso quería escuchar. Ya puedes retirarte.

Me di media vuelta, tragándome mi orgullo y mis ganas de matar ahí mismo al rey. Caminé hacia la salida, empezando a hacer planes en mi cabeza para cambiar el rumbo del reino.

—Estúpido Luis.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tal como dijo el rey, a los pocos días fue la boda. Debo admitir que parte de mi enojo se dispersó cuando vi a la futura reina de Francia.

Recuerdo su nombre. La famosa Leonor de Aquitania. Era una hermosa y encantadora joven de quince años. Hace mucho que no veía una belleza como aquella. Era delgada, de facciones delicadas, con un brillante cabello rojizo y rizado cayendo por su piel blanca. Cuando sus ojos azul claro se posaron sobre los míos y se sonrojó mostrando una débil sonrisa al pasar al lado mío, supe que en ella estaba la oportunidad que buscaba.

Claro que la oportunidad no llegó inmediatamente. Pasaron algunos años -que para mí eso es poco- y tuve que regresar con Arthur para seguir cuidándolo por mi cuenta.

Cada vez estaba peor. Se veía pálido, con ojeras debajo de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Cada día estaba más delgado, y cuando lo hacía mío, me entristecía al notar los bordes de sus costillas y los huesos de su cadera. A este paso Inglaterra iba a desvanecerse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

12 de noviembre de 1147

Regresé a Francia en busca de ayuda. Sabía muy bien quién podría dármela.

Leonor y Luis eran el matrimonio más disparejo que había visto. Luis era serio, y estoy seguro que en la cama no era muy bueno, pues era frío y muy torpe con sus movimientos. En cambio, Leonor era casi una diosa. Ya no era esa niña de 15 años como cuando la vi por primera vez, pero a sus 25 años, parecía que su belleza no había hecho otra cosa más que madurar y realzarse.

Era divertida. En las cenas mis risas y las de ella se escuchaban en todo el castillo al conversar, y sus movimientos parecían los de un felino. No había mujer más viva y alegre en toda Francia.

Sé que ella me veía de la misma forma, y en eso consistía mi plan. Desafortunadamente, el plan tenía un pequeño error. Bueno, al menos en ese momento no lo vi como un error.

Jamás en mi relación con Arthur lo había engañado. Él era fiel conmigo y yo decidí también serlo con él, muy a pesar de mi ya conocida reputación de haberme acostado con media Europa y con un gran número de nobles, futuras reinas, e incluso gente del pueblo.

No me costó trabajo. Yo tenía ojos sólo para Arthur y no necesitaba de nadie más que de él. Pero tendría que engañarlo, irónicamente, para salvarlo.

No fue difícil llevar a la cama a Leonor. Ella tenía varios amantes y siempre fue una soñadora que veía a caballeros salvando a sus damas del peligro y luchando hasta la muerte si era necesario. Ella vivía en un cuento de hadas y supongo que pensar en engañar a su rey con el propio reino, un reino joven y atractivo, sería algo digno de una canción de trovador.

No mentiré, pero la verdad es que la reina era toda una maestra de las artes amorosas, y si a eso le incluimos su belleza natural, me hizo tener una noche que me costaría mucho olvidar a pesar de los años.

Me sentí mal. Había pasado un muy buen rato con la reina y Arthur estaba en Inglaterra en una cama, con fiebre, seguramente pidiéndole a los sirvientes que me buscaran para ir con él.

"Todo esto es por él", me decía para tranquilizarme. Ahora tenía el favor de la reina, y de esa forma, el rey no era más que una marioneta de mi plan.

Le insinué a Leonor que el rey debía de partir hacia la guerra en el este para traer victorias y poder a Francia. La guerra era la segunda cruzada, un intento de los cristianos de recuperar Tierra Santa, y mi oportunidad de hacer a un lado al rey de Francia.

La reina aceptó. Sé que no estaba enamorada de mí, pero me consideraba uno de sus amantes favoritos y haría lo que fuera para que el rey se marchara. Además, ella también lo odiaba.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Si quería seguir con mi plan, debía asegurarme de que París estaría a salvo de mis ideas locas, y por lo tanto, debía de buscar dinero para la capital, pues gracias a mí, Francia estaría en bancarrota con una nueva cruzada a Tierra Santa.

Engañar a Arthur con Leonor fue fácil, y engañarlo con Bélgica lo fue todavía más.

"Todo esto es por él", me repetía una y otra vez mientras entraba en el cuerpo de Emma, la representación de Bélgica.

Ya nos conocíamos, y no era la primera vez que nos acostábamos juntos, pero hacerlo teniendo una pareja era en cierto modo doloroso. Para mis adentros decía que si ya lo había hecho con una reina, entonces también podía hacerlo con Emma. Todo esto era para que Bélgica apoyara económicamente a Francia en su aventura a Turquía. El estúpido rey Luis creía que Bélgica lo apoyaba sólo por amistad, no porque yo tuviera un trato especial con Emma.

Pasó el tiempo y me llegó la noticia de que la segunda cruzada había sido un rotundo fracaso. No pude evitar sonreír al ver al rey derrotado volver a Francia.

"Todo esto es por él", me repetía una y otra vez pensando en Arthur.

Leonor estaba hecha una furia. Su soñada historia de caballeros y doncellas, de duelos a muerte, de honor y valentía habían sido un cristal que se rompió en mil pedazos.

Una noche más con ella y lo logré. El rey y la reina se divorciaron.

Mi plan estaba en su completo apogeo. Leonor tenía el poder en Aquitania todavía y, para mi suerte, el duque Enrique de Normandía era joven. La solución no sólo era obvia, sino que era la única, y no sólo yo lo pensé.

El duque Enrique se casó con Leonor, y así, ahora más de la mitad de Francia era de Enrique; y como él era hijo de la pobre reina de Inglaterra..., pues ahora la guerra ahí acabaría y Enrique, con su gran ejército francés, se convertiría, además, en rey de Inglaterra.

Luis me odiaba, y poco me importaba eso. Él jamás podría demostrar que yo tuve algo que ver en todo este dilema. Ahora las cartas estaban volteadas, pues prácticamente Francia le pertenecía ahora a Inglaterra.

"Todo esto es por él", me decía al descubrir que yo me estaba haciendo inferior a Arthur.

Me sentí intranquilo al ver que París no tenía muchos aliados y que ni siquiera los franceses, que ahora eran de Inglaterra, apoyaban a su propio rey. Pero toda incomodidad mía desapareció al recibir una carta de Arthur.

Me decía que se estaba recuperando. Su fiebre desapareció, ya comía mejor y se había levantado de la cama al fin. Suspiré de alivio y vi que todo esto había valido la pena.

Leonor se fue a vivir con su nuevo rey a Inglaterra, y yo me quedé para resolver unas cosas en París, cuidando siempre no encontrarme con el rey Luis, que me odiaba hasta niveles inimaginables.

Tomé un barco y regresé a Inglaterra. Contaba los días para ver de nuevo a Arthur y estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza al pensar en su cuerpo tibio envuelto por el mío, durmiendo juntos y abrazados después de haber hecho el amor.

No recordaba el pequeño error en mi plan.

Arthur sí me recibió. Hicimos el amor como imaginé y nos recostamos abrazados en la cama. Pero algo simplemente no encajaba.

—Arthur... ¿te sientes mal?

Se levantó de la cama, dándome la espalda. Vi su cuerpo desnudo y en sus piernas escurriendo mi semilla.

Se puso una túnica de seda en su cuerpo para cubrirse del frío. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió. Yo sólo seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, sintiendo una presión en el pecho que me hacía pensar que algo había hecho mal.

—Es linda la reina Leonor.

¿Por qué hablaba de la reina? Su voz era cortante y me daba la impresión de esto no terminaría bien.

—Pues sí, es encantadora. Aunque ahora que está por los treinta años ha perdido un poco de su gracia.

—Sí. Debió de ser muy bella... —murmuró—. Tan bella como Hungría o como... como Bélgica.

Me costó trabajo pasar saliva al escuchar hablar de Emma. Mi mente trabajaba rápido y creo que sabía a dónde iba esto.

Me quedé callado, esperando a ver qué más decía Arthur. Tenía una vaga esperanza de que no estuviera hablando de lo que yo creía.

—Debió ser difícil para alguien como tú haberse aguantado tanto tiempo sin compartir una cama.

Yo ya estaba caminando hacia él. Mis manos temblaban, como si estuviera a punto de tocar a un dragón y no la piel de mi amado Arthur. Me sentía mal, muy mal.

—Arthur, lo que sea que estés pensando no es como crees. —Me dio un manotazo y volteó a verme. Sus ojos contenían las lágrimas y me veía, no con odio, sino con decepción. Fue entonces cuando noté el error en mi plan.

—¡Lo único en lo que estoy pensando es en las palabras que me dijo la reina apenas llegó al castillo! ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que tú eras de los mejores amantes que había tenido... ¡Amante! Y que se notaba toda tu experiencia en la cama. Estaba seguro de que era una mala broma, quizá una forma de hacerme sentir mal. Pero luego habló de Bélgica y... y...

Se aguantaba para no llorar. Yo también me aguantaba. ¿Cómo le podía explicar que todo esto lo hice por él? Para que pudiera volver a ser el gran reino que estaba comenzando a ser.

—Francis, por favor... te lo suplico —dijo dolorosamente—, dime que Leonor me mintió.

Sus grandes ojos verdes me veían profundamente, con un pequeño brillo de esperanza, esperando que yo le dijera que Leonor era una mentirosa.

No podía, simplemente no podía ser yo el mentiroso. Me odiaba profundamente y, curiosamente, me estaba enojando con él. ¿Es que acaso no entendía por qué lo hice?

—No te mintió...

Ni siquiera pude decir una palabra más. Me golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que caí al suelo con el labio partido y un sabor metálico en la boca. Sorprendido, abrí los ojos. Jamás Arthur me había golpeado, y no sabía que era tan fuerte.

Vi una gota de agua caer de su mejilla, pero no pude ver más de él. Caminó hacia la puerta y se fue, dejándome a mí en el suelo, con mi mejilla y labio empezando a hincharse.

Creí que lloraría. Estaba seguro de que al decirle la verdad iba a llorar y a suplicarle perdón. Pero, extrañamente, mis sentimientos eran distintos.

—Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte. Eres un... eres un malagradecido, Arthur.

Me puse en pie, escuchando mi voz llena de enojo.

"Todo esto es por él", me decía una vocecita en mi interior, intentando hacerme recordar que por amor había hecho todo esto.

Toqué mi labio y vi la mancha de sangre en mis dedos. Ahora entendía. Francia ya no era fuerte. Ahora que la mayor parte de mi reino era de Inglaterra y el rey Luis era la burla de Europa por haber perdido Tierra Santa, Arthur era mucho más fuerte que yo. Arthur era ahora tan fuerte que me había podido derribar fácilmente.

La vocecita en mi cabeza cambió su discurso.

—Todo esto es por tu culpa, Arthur.

Me coloqué mi ropa y salí también de la habitación, caminando por los fríos y oscuros pasillos del castillo.

Vi una luz de antorcha a lo lejos, y me calmé al ver que sólo era una sirvienta de la reina caminando hacia su dormitorio.

—Disculpe, mi señor, no creí que estuviera despierto.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, pero yo la detuve delicadamente con mi mano. Me encantó ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Descuida. De hecho, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

La llevé a su habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Estoy seguro de que mi corazón también lo cerré, pues por esa noche no pensé en el idiota de Arthur.

Un engaño, dos, tres... ¿Qué importaban ya cuántos fueran?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cerré el libro de historia de la biblioteca.

Leer la historia de Francia es como leer mi diario, y sólo yo sé qué cosas fueron culpa de los reyes ambiciosos y qué cosas fueron culpa mía.

Salí de la biblioteca. El cielo gris estaba apunto de caer sobre Inglaterra y los relámpagos ya se escuchaban bastante cerca.

—Tonto Arthur —me dije al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia caer. El enojo que había sentido en la reunión ya se había desvanecido. No debí de ser tan duro con él, y ahora estaba haciendo llorar al cielo con su temperamento deprimido. Desde que recuerdo siempre ha sido un melancólico, pues en Inglaterra siempre llueve.

Todavía, después de tantos siglos, me sigo preguntando quién tuvo la culpa. ¿Quién empezó todo esto? ¿Tú o yo? ¿Fue tu incapacidad de entender o fui yo, que no supe encontrar otra salida a los problemas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta ahora. Para quienes no lo sepan tengo facebook y un grupo de facebook. Los links están en mi perfil. A veces publico cosas, así que si quieren, pueden seguirme por ahí :3
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
